1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to power line communication (PLC), and more particularly, to distributing group identifiers IDs (GIDs) in a PLC network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A GID and an encryption key of a PLC Media Access Control (MAC) layer must be identical to each other to perform PLC between PLC modems or PLC embedded devices. The PLC MAC layer decodes frames using the GID and the encryption key.
However, a user manually inputs the GID and the encryption key in a device or sets the GID and the encryption key over a network. When the user manually inputs the GID and the encryption key in the device, the device must include an input unit or an output unit, or an interface connecting the GID and the encryption key to the device. When the user sets the GID and the encryption key over a network, a PLC device must include a remote connector and software.
Further, the user can divide PLC devices into a plurality of cells and form a PLC network. In the related art, the user must memorize a GID of each of the cells and which cell includes which PLC device.
A lot of PLC devices will exist within the home in the future. It is burdensome to set the GID and the encryption key in each of the PLC devices. Furthermore, it can be difficult to set the GID and the encryption key in consumer electronic (CEs) devices without an input unit such as a keyboard or a mouse.